


Teach me

by TracingPatterns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracingPatterns/pseuds/TracingPatterns
Summary: Cesc has always looked up to Thierry.





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the 2006-07 season as a reply to a challenge. Published now because Cesc has moved to Monaco and is reunited with Titi again and there is something about that which gets to me.

“Teach me,” Cesc says, gaze focused and expression determined as he studies Henry packing his bag, his own already packed and waiting by the door.

“Teach you what?”

Thierry barely looks up, folds his last shirt neatly before zipping the bag up.

“Everything,” Cesc says. “How you make everyone listen to what you say. How you make the press love you. How you make a whole room fall silent just by entering it. How you're such a good captain. I want to know.”

There’s a smile tugging at the corner of Thierry’s mouth as he lifts the bag and flings it over his shoulder.

“They’re waiting,” he says, calmly, referring to the rest of the team that are probably all on the coach already.

Cesc bounces up to get his own bag, flinging it over his shoulder much the same way Thierry just did, hurrying after his captain.

“Teach me,” he says, reaching out to put his hand on Thierry’s upper arm. “Teach me how to be like you.”


End file.
